


Do a Challenge They Said, it Would be Fun They Said.

by YouRuttingFool



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abroxes adopted a lamb, Aelin should not be allowed to babysit, Bad Cooking, Chaol is helpless in the kitchen, Dorian Likes His Books, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fernys is a Pillow, M/M, Manon Disapproves, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, THE BLANKETS HAVE ACCEPTED THEM, Three hundred word or less, Wolf Cuddle, Yrene thinks it's too early for this shit, anything could happen, especially Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRuttingFool/pseuds/YouRuttingFool
Summary: Small snippets from ToG/ACOTAR, feel free to send prompts and/or a ship.Will probably be three hundred words or less (no promises though :3 )
Relationships: Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Fenrys/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 13





	1. Dorian/Fenrys FLUFF

**Author's Note:**

> Just some morning fluff between a king and his wolf.
> 
> Rated E for everyone.

Dorian snuggled farther into the mound of white fur that was his boyfriend, although a little peeved that he couldn't hug Fenrys properly in his shifted form since the wolf was too large to get his arms around him.

Fenrys nibbled then tugged on Dorian’s hair gently, silently telling him they both needed to get up. The king groaned in protest and tried to hide in Fenrys's pelt. 

The white wolf huffed and rolled his eyes. Then, standing up, he shifted in a flash of light and laid back down next to Dorian who immediately snuggled back up to him. “We gotta get up ya know.” Fenrys hummed, pulling him closer. 

“The blankets have accepted us as one of their own, to move now would be a betrayal of their trust.” Dorian argued sleepily.

“Really now?”

“Yep,” Dorian yawned. “And you're really comfy and my pillow now so, I win.” 

“That's fine with me dear.” The fae pulled the sheets back over them both and rested his arm across Dorian’s waist (who was already asleep) before going back to sleep himself.


	2. Chaol/Yrene+kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE FLUFF  
> Rated E for everyone.   
> Cute family crap.

“…what in Hella’s realm did you do?” Yrene asked, looking at the kitchen that was covered floor to ceiling in coco powder, then at Chaol, who was covered just as thoroughly and had moved to the other side of the kitchen table as soon as he heard his wife coming toward the kitchen, keeping it between them. Smart man.

Her husband grinned sheepishly. “Baking?” 

She blinked at him, once, twice. Then, “Nope.” The healer turned on her heel and walked away. “It is too early for this.” She called from down the hall. Chaol heard door shut and sighed in relief.

He then looked at the little boy creeping out from a cabinet. “I think there's not be any muffin?” The three year old asked.

Choal shook his head, brown dust flying. “Sorry bud, we’re out of coco now.”

Ori cursed colorfully.

“…we gotta stop letting Aelin babysit you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I wanna write something smuty next but IT TAKES SO LONG.


	3. Abroxes Gets a Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for slight language

Manon stared down Abraxos, sighing as he skittered away again when she took a step towards him. “I don't have time for this-” A bleat cut her off.

  
“…oh hell no.” 

  
She lunged forward and grabbed his reins before he could get away. He reared up, wings flaring and-

  
….

  
“This is why we don't let you fly on your own.” Manon frowned at the mountain lamb hunched between the wyvern’s claws, shivering and terrified to be there.

  
“…were did you even get it?” Abroxes huffed and curled his tail around it protectively. Manon rolled her eyes, knowing her mount wouldn't let her kill it, and stepped over his tail to pick up the lamb. “Come on, let's go put it back

  
_**~~Later~~** _

  
“You smell like shit.” Dorian observed from his seat on the couch, not looking up from his book.  
“Shut it.” Manon hissed, making a beeline for the bathing room to wash off the _literal_ shit she was covered in. She'd have to go out in the morning to find someone in the city who would take an orphan lamb since they couldn't find the mother sheep. Abraxos could take care of it until morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my other fic...please...


End file.
